


Eyes Up here

by daddysshield



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddysshield/pseuds/daddysshield
Summary: Peter and Wade meet up on a rooftop at the end of the day.Prompts from tumblr, chosen by my dearest friend.





	Eyes Up here

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts were chosen by my dearest friend off of a list from tumblr. I sadly can't find the list anymore, but here are the prompts:
> 
> 20: "Bite me!"  
> 21: "You'd be a great mom."  
> 58: "Do you ever think we should stop doing this?"  
> 83: "Why can't you love me?"  
> 91: "Eyes up here, amigo."
> 
> Please do note, that the original was written in German and I simply translated it in English. The work does belong to me.

As the day drew to a close the sun disappeared behind the skyscrapers of the city and made its way around the world. She pulled a golden veil after her and magically pulled the dark blue of the night closer. It was a cloudless evening and Peter enjoyed the warm air it brought with it. It cooled down a bit, summer was soon over, and a shallow wind was blowing around. He loved the building on whose roof he was currently sitting.

This place in Queens was the best for a perfect sunset viewing.   
The skyline looked stunning and like every night he couldn't help himself but be amazed. He held the mask of his suit lightly enclosed in his hands, his legs hanging relaxed over the gutter of the tall building. He took a deep breath and sighed contentedly. Today had been a successful day. Peter had been able to prevent several thefts and helped a lost little girl to find her mother again.  
Both of them had thanked him several times, and Peter was sure, he liked that about beeing Spider-Man the most. _The grateful faces, the sparkling eyes._

"You'd be a great mom." The deep voice made him jump slightly, he instantly knew to whom it belonged. "Wade!", Grinning, he stood up and ran towards the mercenary. "What are you doing here?". Deadpool quickly took the smaller one in his arms, even lifting him up in joy, which made him laugh for a moment. "I couldn't help it after you helped that little girl. No one hugs you like that but me!", Wade pouted, hugging his boyfriend even closer so that he would soon suffocate on his chest. "Wade-".  
Peter tapped his free hand hastily on Wades shoulder. His boyfriend understood and let him go, laughing again. "Wade Wilson, mercenary," began the smaller balanced, "jealous of nine-year-old girls." He could no longer suppress his laughter and pointed to him; Wade just kept pouting. "Peteeeey.".  
The laughter grew louder and Peter was already wrestling with his lungs, he had really missed these days. Wade just continued whining, "Why can't you love me?". He theatrically clenched his heart and tilted his head back, the younger could not help but grin.

A few minutes passed and they stood together at the edge of the house, watching as Queens was enveloped in the dark night. The last golden threads passed the horizon and Peter was happier than he had been for the past days. " _This_ _really is_ the best view.", Wade admitted proudly and received a nod of agreement. "It's really beautiful ...", Peter murmured and slowly turned his gaze away. It irritated him that the mercenary was no longer standing next to him, but a few feet _behind_ him.  
Only then did he notice his gaze and understood the prospect that he meant. Wade grinned dirty and Peter went bright red. "Wade!". He exclaimed indignantly and turned around hastily. The Merc made only a dissatisfied noise, disappointed that the beautiful view was turned away from him. Peter just growls back at him, annoyed.   
As he still hadn't got any attention, he decided to  hiss at him: "Bite me!".  
They had not seen each other the entire last week and his boyfriend was only thinking of _one thing again._ _Typical Deadpool_. "I thought you'd never ask!". This answer wasn't a surprise anymore. Peter rolled his eyes and sat back in his previous seat. He just wanted to spend some time with him and he just had to start all of _this_ again.  
"Oh come on, babyboy ...", mumbled the merc and he hastily settled down next to him.  
He nudged Peter's shoulder gently with his own and gave him his best puppy eyes. Again: "Peteeey.".

The student had to suppress a smile and so he looked away. He wouldn't begrudge Wade any satisfaction, he always lost this game. "Pretty please?". He was now closer and whispered, begging in Peter's ear. The smile became even more present and didn't go unnoticed, the mercenary already silently celebrating his victory. The younger one decided to quickly change the subject: "Do you ever think we should stop doing _this_?". Silky brown hair fell in his face and he turned his chocolate brown eyes back to the skyline. The sky was now discolored in a variety of shades of blue and few stars were already visible. The houses before them were soon sucked into a deep black. Wade was dumbfounded and had to think about what his boyfriend was talking about. He quickly understood and put his arm around the smaller one. "I don't think there are any reasons for that yet, Babyboy." Peter nodded briefly and huddled closer to him. He laid his head on Wade's chest and they stayed that way, embraced in each other's warmth.

When they said their goodbyes to each other a few hours later, Peter is drawn into a heartfelt kiss. Without hesitation he replied, pulling himself closer to Wade's toned body. They stood there for a moment, tightly entwined and reluctant. They wanted to spend more time together and Wade didn't want to let him go. _He never wanted to_.  He let his hands wander, he soon reached for the smaller ones butt. Peter had to laugh briefly, he would never understand what was going on in the older man's head. "I really have to go home now.". He sighed sadly and slowly broke away from the taller one. Wade presst one last kiss to his lips: "Take care of yourself". Peter nodded and mumbled, "You too.", before marching to the edge of the building. He constantly felt the other's gaze on himself and turned around quickly. _Wade was staring again_. "Eyes up here, Amigo.", Peter stated boldly before he winked at him and jumped without a warning from the house.   
Wade smiled after him and watched as Spider-Man swung from house to house.

_He just loved the kid. So damn much_.


End file.
